Heartbeat, Your Heartbeat
by Sarudoshi
Summary: ONESHOT. this is what COULD'VE happened between Kawa and Souji after the Ikedaya incident.. mainly told from Souji's POV. rated T for light smut in the form of a make-out scene. no lemons whatsoever, sorry folks. Souji/OC read/review please! thanks


A/N: _as said in the summary, this is a possibility of what could've happened between Souji and Kawa after the Ikedaya incident. anyway, enjoy! _

**disclaimer**: _i don't own Hakuouki; Kawa belongs to me._

* * *

He looked at her as she lowered her gaze to their clasped hands, his eyes looking at the way her jet black hair looked the faintest hint of raven-purple in the sunlight.

He had known this girl for almost two years and every day he felt like he was falling for her.

But _damn_, she was beautiful.  
She never accepted what he said, of course; she was too tough-skinned, too much like her brother to cave to his comments.

He had wanted her since the minute she blushed at his first compliment. Damn it all, he wanted her bad.

But apparently he had more self-control than he figured he did; of course he would slip here or there, but her sucker punch usually straightened him out quick.

Ah, Kawa... In all his life, Okita Souji never figured he'd be falling for a girl who could sucker-punch him into acting behaved like this spitfire sitting before him.

He removed his hand from being held in her own to tip her chin up gently with his thumb and index finger, surprising her; she looked up at him.

Gray clashed with green.

She looked confused and innocent; his insides twisted at seeing her look so beautiful even with that expression on her face.  
His eyes ducked a little to her full lips then back up to meet her curious gray eyes that resembled the sharpest blade.

_Damn it all_.

He inclined his head to the left a little as he leaned forward; his lips met hers softly.  
A soft gasp escaped her, making him smile as he released her chin.  
She seemed to cave after what felt like an agonizing eternity, her lips pressing against his curiously.

Had she never kissed before?  
Of course the thought of some other man kissing her made his blood boil, but the fact that she was reacting like this was a good sign.

Souji gingerly curled his fingers in her hair, his left hand cradling the back of her head as his right ran his fingers through her thick locks.  
Kawa trembled a little, gingerly placing her hands on his chest and holding onto his _haori_, her tongue hesitantly roving over his lips.

An inward grin; _curiosity killed the cat, princess_, he thought as he complied, gently pulling her closer to his chest.

She trembled again, exploring his mouth curiously, her hands on his _haori_ reaching to bury themselves in his shaggy brown hair.  
He let the grin form on his lips. _Good girl_, he thought, leaning back a little as he returned the favor and explored her mouth slowly.

Her soft moan made him ache down to his knees; _damn it, Kawa_, he mentally groaned.  
Why did she have to be so damn beautiful **AND** make him weak?

Souji reflexively let his hand snake to her waist, his fingers digging into her small waist.  
Kawa curled her fingers in locks of his hair, leaning onto his chest, feeling his hand at the back of her head dig his fingers into her scalp.

He reluctantly left her tingling lips to kiss down her jaw to her neck softly, feeling her slacken against him and dig her fingers into his hair as his mouth went to her throat.  
"S-Souji," she breathed, squeaking when he left a small love bite on her unguarded throat, her heart thumping in her ears at having him bite her.  
He fought a chuckle at hearing her squeak; she sounded so cute when she did that. He surfaced reluctantly to meet her gray eyes, seeing a raw form of need darken her eyes.

He lifted a hand from her waist to cup her cheek, his thumb tracing gently down her cheekbone. "Way ta ruin it, Kawa," he teased gently.  
Her cheeks flushed that shade of red he loved to see on her face, before she glared slightly at him. "Shut up," she growled.

Souji laughed softly, bumping foreheads with her; she blushed again, meeting his green eyes to see they were happy.  
Kawa couldn't fight the smile that overtook her lips at seeing him so happy; she inclined her head, kissing him.

He blinked back surprise before he smiled and resigned himself to his fate, his hands finding her waist and holding on as he kissed back, guiding her onto her back as his kiss became a degree more demanding.  
She moaned softly and blushed when he lowered her onto her back, lifting her arms to bury her hands in his brown hair, her fingers finding his topknot and gingerly letting his hair down.

Souji smiled at her, his shoulder-length shaggy hair falling down his shoulders as he pinned her by placing his hands on either side of her head, feeling her arms lower to fold on the back of his neck.  
Kawa gingerly dragged her nails down the back of his strong shoulders, feeling him shiver, her mouth hungry.

He groaned when her hands went down his back, the same ache in his knees ricketing back up his spine and down his limbs.  
She pulled away, her gray eyes opening alertly at hearing a groan escape him, blinking back the need he saw in her gaze. "D-did I hurt you...?" She asked hesitantly, softly.

Souji mentally kicked himself at the groan, shaking his head softly. "No, I'm alright." He saw the concern in her eyes and he smiled for her. "See? Perfectly tip-top." He said, poking his chest with his left index finger.  
Kawa lowered her gaze and sat up a little, forcing him to fall back on his hands and knees. "Maybe I should go, you're still recuperating from the Ikedaya..." She began to get up.

He grabbed her wrist, surprising her; her gray eyes met his green and pain hit her in the gut at seeing such a hurt expression mar his handsome face. "Kawa," he said.  
She looked at his hand on her wrist and blushed, meeting his green eyes that waited for her to answer, seeming to ache for her to stay with him. A soft sigh escaped her. "I don't want to make your injuries worse." She reasoned.

Souji rolled his eyes and gently tugged on her wrist, pulling her forward into his lap; she blushed again and clung to him reflexively, looking up at his green eyes.  
"I'm not gonna die anytime soon, dummy. As long as I'm gonna be here, I'm gonna make sure I protect you." He vowed quietly, cupping her cheek again.  
Kawa quieted and nodded, wrapping her arms around his back and holding onto him. "Okay. I trust you, Souji." She admitted, her cheeks warming again.

He smiled softly, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I trust you too, princess." He said softly.  
She curled up in his lap, closing her eyes.

Hijikata Yasakawa was his and his _alone_. He'd murder any bastard that dare lay a finger on her... On his warrior princess.

* * *

A/N: _this is only __**one **__**of **__**two **__**oneshots**__ that i'm going to post here. just an FYI, so stay tuned to the next one~_

_until then, you lot know the drill. thanks~!_


End file.
